


Sense

by thewinterspy



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, boys are so damn predictable. </p><p>The thing is, they have some tricks up their sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by mollymatterrs over on tumblr with "Things you said over the phone".
> 
> ... Play nice because I've never written phone sex before? And no beta, this was one of those fics where it just kinda happened.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So good news,” Owen said in lieu of a hello when Claire answered her cell, “we found the rex.”

 

Despite their promises at the hangar, Owen had decided to stay behind with the Navy teams to recapture the island, hoping that while he was around, the dinosaurs would be better handled. Claire was living the apartment Masrani Global Corps. had offered for her, right in the heart of San Diego. She was working up the ladder in the Ingen division on the mainland, hoping to get to a similiar position as Senior Assets Manager - at least until they figured out what they wanted to do with the park. But putting a distance between them didn’t seem to stop the spark that was constantly going off. When the nightmares hit late at night, the other was simply a phonecall away to soothe. Hearing his voice was Claire’s favourite part of the day - even if she liked to tease that it was the worst.

 

Claire, perplexed, paused stirring her pasta to scoff, “Um, ‘hello Claire, how are you, I miss you so much’?”

 

“If you say so,” he said, sounding skeptical. “Besides, aren’t you a little excited? We got your Rexy!”

 

There was a soft thump in the background - something being thrown on a bed. Claire sighed, going back to preparing dinner.

 

“ _My_ Rexy, it most certainly is not _my_ t-rex.” She said indignantly. After a pause, she added on, “Is she okay?”

 

“Peachy. And actually peachy, not peachy in the sense of me being sarcastic. I think she got used to her four walls, she wasn’t really that far into the jungle.” He waited a second, “We got her near the raptor’s paddock.”

 

“Yeah?” Claire asked, her voice going soft. She knew how he was about his animals - losing the younger raptors was hard on him. It was even harder that he hadn’t found his Blue yet. Owen was quiet, before giving a big sigh. It sounded like he was flopping back on his bed.

 

“Hell of a ride back, let me tell you. Not every day you get to say there’s a stoned t-rex in your backseat.” He joked, getting a laugh out of Claire. He switched topics hastily, “So, whatcha wearing?”

 

She laughed again, kneeling to grab a strainer, “Well it’s not nothing, if that’s what you’re going for.”

 

“Because it’s probably some sexy lingerie or whatever, right?” Owen riffed off, still kidding. Claire paused in her scavenging to look down at her outfit. A solid blue dress with a pair of black tights - she’d been wearing a pair of heels to match, but those had been kicked off as soon as she’d gotten home. If she hated it so much, she could have told the truth and moved on but - well, no one was around, and god knows she loved to tease Owen.

 

“You got me.” she finally said lightly, succeeding in hiding her laugh. “Although, it’s just gotten so hot here, I think I’d be much more comfortable taking it off.”

 

God, boys are so damn predictable. At her words, Owen’s breathing had hitched. When he spoke, his voice had arousal laced through it.

 

“Which bra?”

 

Claire quickly checked under her collar, “Pink, lacy around the edge.”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Not yet, although I am thinking about it.” Claire put the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she tried not to make noise pulling the strainer out of the cupboard, “God, Owen, I just can’t stop thinking about you. I just wish it was your mouth on me right now, instead of my fingers.”

 

“You’re touching yourself right now?” Owen grunted, “Jeez, Claire…”

 

“It’s not the same,” she crooned, sticking the strainer in the sink and lifting the pot to move her pasta, “I just want you. Your hands on my thighs, pushing them apart to make room for your kisses all.. the way… down…”

 

Owen groaned and cursed under his breath. Trying not to laugh into the phone’s speaker, Claire tilted her head. After a long moment, she tipped the pasta into the strainer and went back to talking.

 

“I can’t stand it, thinking about you going down on me - I just want to feel your cock inside me, filling me up-”

 

The pot clanged noisily against the sink. Claire immediately winced, and noticed the line had gone silent. Finally, Owen spoke up, his voice relatively normal.

 

“Are you doing the dishes?”

 

“... Actually I’m making dinner.”

 

There was a long beat, then Claire started to giggle. She laughed hard enough that she had to drop everything and just lean against the counter.

 

“You. Are-” Owen’s stern voice broke as he huffed out a laugh, “Completely unbelievable.”

 

Claire put on the breathy voice again, “Oh, I thought that’s what you liked about me.”

 

“You’re in _so_ much trouble.”

 

“Oh yeah? What kind of trouble?” Her voice went back to normal as she teased.

 

“Depends on good you are for me.” Owen told her, and something - _something_ in his voice made her stomach flutter.

 

“What-” Claire cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady, “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Well,” Owen’s voice had gotten so soft, “what do you really have on right now?”

 

“It’s a blue dress. It’s-”

 

Owen hummed over the line, “I think I know it. Small, puffed sleeves around your shoulders?”

 

“Yeah,” Claire said, startled that he remembered her dresses, “How did you-?”

 

“I don’t think you’d remember, but you wore it during my job interview. You had this white belt around your waist, stuck out and I- I couldn’t stop staring at it. Staring at those legs of yours. They stretch for a damn mile, you know that? It’s the worst thing to think about during a job interview, but I kept thinking about hiking up your skirt, just to see more of of you. See all of you.”

 

“You… you did?” Her throat was going dry. Without quite realizing it, her feet shifted closer together, her knees pushing towards each other as she started to feel warm.

 

“Yeah. You sat behind this big old desk, helped me focus and get through it - I could talk about my degree, time in the navy and stuff. But at the end, you came around to shake my hand, and you were right there in front of me. I just wanted to lift you onto the desk, get down on my knees-”

 

“Owen-” she started, but stopped when she realized she only wanted to say his name and nothing more.

 

“It’s stupid, in the past. Anyway,” he said, breaking the flow with a sudden casualty. Claire took in a hasty breath as he said so, straightening up.

 

“Right.” Claire said, clearing her throat once more. “Well, I should, get back to dinner-”

 

“Guess so.” Owen took a sharp breath in, “Don’t want to burn it, or whatever you’re doing-”

 

“Right.” Claire repeated numbly, feeling the shake in her legs as she began to properly process what had just happened.

 

“I’ll call in the morning before I go, but I should really get some shut eye-”

 

“Owen.”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

Claire glanced down at the pasta still in the strainer, and reached out to turn off the oven. She took a deep breath, and finally asked timidly, “Keep telling me about it.”

 

“About-?” Damn it, she could practically hear the smirk he had.

 

“You know - what you were thinking about, in the office.”

 

Owen breathed out a laugh, “Might wanna get comfy. That dress did so many things for me- where are you?”

 

“Headed for the bedroom.”

 

“Good. When you get there, I want you to take everything off, okay?”

 

“Will you?” Claire shot back, stepping into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, loudly enough so Owen could hear, and put him on speaker. Placing her phone on the bed, she began to shimmy out of her tights. It was only as she did that she realized her panties didn’t match her bra. She had about two seconds of embarrassment before she remembered it wouldn’t matter - it was fucking phone sex for crying out loud. Hastily, she removed everything, tossing it all in the laundry bin without much finesse, before returning to the phone.

 

“Owen.” she asked.

 

“Did you strip?”

 

“Mm hm.”

 

“Good girl.” he praised. She felt a feeling like lightning race up her spine, and she almost wanted to laugh. Now _there_ was a kink she had no idea about. She still smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head. Amidst her preening, Claire almost missed it when he told her, “Now get on the bed.”

 

“How?”

 

“Lying down - whatever’s comfortable, don’t worry.” he assured her. She did as he said, lying back with her head on her pillow. She kept the phone close to her ear, and put her hands on either side of her, waiting for… god, she was waiting for permission. With the realization hitting her, she gave a stuttering exhale, closing her eyes.

 

“Fuck, you sound so good like that. Sighing like I’m eating you out, you make the most perfect fucking noises. That’s the only thing we could’ve done in that room, y’know - on that day. The door’s made of glass, anyone, hell, everyone’s looking in to see the people you’re bringing in for this job. It could’ve been anyone from InGen doing interviews but it was you, in that office wearing that fucking perfect dress - for all I know you could’ve been just waiting for someone without the willpower to resist you. Is that what you wanted? For someone to put themselves under that desk and eat you out-”

 

“Just you. Not just anyone, just you.” Claire blurted. She couldn’t help it. She was positively squirming, her hands pulling at the sheets to stop from putting her hands on herself, pretending it was Owen exploring every inch of her skin. She bit her lip, embarrassed and startled and beyond wet. The pair of them had never done anything like this - she’d never done anything like this with _anyone_.

 

Owen’s groan was muffled. The phone was beginning to slip underneath her pillow. Hastily, she grabbed it and adjusted it, just to hear him go on.

 

“I wanted it so bad, Claire. I wanted to - oh fuck, I wanted to just push that dress up, high as your waist, I wouldn’t even bother ripping the underwear. Just shove it far enough to the side so I could put my mouth on you. If I’d done it that day, would’ve been the first time I heard those breathy little sighs of yours. Sounds so good. Makes me just bury my face, you know. Sucking your clit, pushing my tongue into your heat-”

 

Claire couldn’t help it. Her hand found the places he mentioned. She gasped, her head tilting back as she pushed her hips up into her hand. Her free hand cupped the bottom of her beast, sweeping up until she had her nipple under her thumb, and began to swirl around it.

 

“I’d be so impatient to have you,” Owen told her, _promised_ her, “I’d have taken you back to my place, barely in the door before I’d take you up against a wall, the couch, the floor, the closest surface. I wouldn’t be able to wait. I can’t wait. It hasn’t been enough, Claire, _Claire_ -”

 

Her name escaped, clouded by a growl.

 

“Keep talking,” she begged, bucking up into her consistently rubbing fingers, “Owen, Owen please-”

 

“It’s the only goddamn thing that makes sense, okay Claire? When I’m with you like that, like this. Just thinking about you spread out, touching yourself while I tell you all the things I want to - _fuck_ , all the things I want to do to you. Please, tell me you’re gonna come.”

 

“I- ah -” She could barely manage to speak, the only thing coherent enough that she can think of is a shaky, “Yes, _yes_. I’m right - oh my god, _Owen_!”

 

There was nothing left for him to say either. She heard a string of moans and curses, followed by the same rhythm of panting that she’d fallen into as she came down from the high. Claire slowly reached out for the phone with her clean hand, turning off the speaker and holding it up to her ear. She asked his name softly, drawing him out of the cloudy bliss.

 

“I’m here… was that-?”

 

“Good? Yeah. You-?”

 

“Yeah.” he said, sounding breathless. Finally, he teased lightly, “So now we know I’m way better at this than you are.”

 

“I was kidding!” she defended, her head perking up from the pillow. She rolled onto her side, legs crossing, “And you were totally into that.”

 

“Sure, but you could read the phone book in that voice and I’d be down for the count.” Owen joked. Claire hummed out a laugh, and it was the last noise made by either of them for a while. When Owen spoke up, his voice was hardly a whisper.

 

“I mean it, about nothing making sense. You’re the only thing that makes sense.”

 

Claire didn’t have anything to say in reply to that. She ducked her head, nuzzling against the pillow. There wasn’t… what _could_ she say to that?

 

“I miss you.” she finally murmured.

 

“I know.” he answered, “Two weeks, I’ll be back up there with you.”

 

Claire nodded, even though he couldn’t see. “I’ll call you in the morning?”

 

“Is it okay…” Owen trailed off. He gave a long sigh, impatient with himself, but Claire didn’t interrupt, just listened for the end of it. “Is it okay if you stay on? I’m heading to bed, just want to know you’re there.”

 

“Of course.” Claire said easily. She glanced to her closed door, and let out a chuckle, “I should check on dinner anyways.”

 

Owen laughed, “Jeez. Right. You go do that.”

 

With a wide smile, Claire got up out of the bed, and pulled her robe off of the hook on the back of the door. She set the phone between her ear and her shoulder, and started down the hall back to clean her hands and finish her dinner, “So. Tell me more about _my_ Rexy.”

 


End file.
